Jai'fal
Player: Rogdude Current Status: Size/Type: Large/Outsider Warden Archon Stats: STR: 40 (13 +16+5+6) DEX: 31 (18+2+5+6) CON: 31 (14+6+5+6) INT: 23 (12+6+5) WIS: 34 (18+2+5+5+4) CHA: 19 (8+2+5+4) Stats Mod: STR: (15), DEX: (10), CON: (10), INT: (6), WIS: (12), CHA: (4) Appearance: Standing as tall as an ogre, this hulking creature has white fur, a bear-like head, and eyes like gleaming black opals. It's broad paws end in razor-sharp, jet black claws. After the initial shock wears off you start to notice that all of the fur is not white. There are black stripes that resemble that of a tire running across the magnificent creatures body. He walks with a grace that prevails it's size. There is a sureness in all actions that he accomplishes. Then you take note of his eyes once again and see that there is a wealth of wisdom and experience hiddend under the fierceness, along with a light of excitement and understanding like one who has remembered something of ages long forgotten by others. Garbed in the simple robes of a monk you notice that although worn they have been taken care of and are stout. As you wonder who this monk serves you see the weapon strapped across his back and wonder why you didn't notice it before. It is a scythe with a long straight pole unlike one you would see in the field. The handle is dark and appears to be something other than wood and seems harder than any substance that you know of. The blade is razor sharp, black and it appears to have a green glow about it. Alignment: Lawful Good Class: Outsider 1/Monk of the Four Winds 20(Favored Class)Bonus Selected(HP+20) Hit Dice:21d8 HP 358 '''(8,3,6,3,7,8,6,8,8,7,7,3,5,7,4,4,5,8,8,4,8) '''Initiative:+10 Speed:100 Armor Class:'10, Monk+6, Natural Armor, (12) , Dex +10, Size -1, WIS +12 Deflection +5, Bracers of Armor+8, ''AC=62''' Touch=42, Flat footed=52/62 Miss chance=20% Defenses: Combat Modifier Bonus=44 Combat Modifier Defense=75 Base Attack: 15 Epic Attack Bonus: 1 Single Attack: '''Unarmed Strike: +40 melee (4d8+25) Crit: 20, FB Unarmed Strike: +43 melee (4d8+25) Crit: 20 '''Full Attack: '''Unarmed Strike: +40/+35/+30 melee (4d8+25) Crit: 20 FB Unarmed Strike:+43/+43/+38/+38/+33/+33/+28 melee (4d8+25) Crit: 20 '''Space/Reach:10/10 Ranged: Special Attacks:Racial: Rend Special Qualities:Racial: Aura of Menace, Damage Reduction (10/Evil), Darkvision 60ft, Immunity Electricity/Petrification, Low-Light Vision, Magic Circle against Evil, Outsider Traits (proficient w/ simple/martial weapons, breath no eat/sleep), Scent, Spell Resistance 25, Teleport, Tongues, Uncanny Dodge, Unerring Assay, +8 bonus Perception Skills:'' ''(Skill Points: 222) Acrobatics+21, Climb+21, Craft, Diplomacy+16, Escape Artist+21, Intimidate+20,'' Knowledge(history)+14, Knowledge(planes)+14, Knowledge(religion)+14, Perception+21, Perform, Profession+1, Ride+16, Sense Motive+21, Stealth+21, Swim+16 '''Feats': True Believer: "The god that IS(adventure bonus), Dodge, Mobility, Improved Disarm, Improved Critical, Spring Attack, Stunning Fist, Weapon Focus(Unarmed Strike) Epic Weapon Focus(Unarmed Strike),Keen Strike, Vorpal Strike, Shattering Strike,Fast Heal, Power Attack, Flying Kick Saves:Fort +27, Ref +27, Will +29 Abilities: Flurry of Blows, Elemental Fists, Unarmed Strike, Improved Unarmed Strike, Evasion, Fast Movement+60, Maneuver Training, Still Mind, Ki Pool (Lawful, Adamantine), Slow Fall (any distance), High Jump, Purity of Body, Wholeness of Body, Improved Evasion, Diamond Body, Slow Time, Quivering Palm, Timeless Body, Tongue of the Sun & Moon, Empty Body, Immortality, Aspect Master (Tiger), Background: Jai'fal has seen many years, more than any mortal can count. He has seen the rise and fall of many empires as he traveled in search of something he has forgotten. He has few possesions since he forgot his purpose for being a monk. He knows that it is something important but for the life of him he can't figure it out. Jai'fal came to be known as the protector of the innocent and the defender of the weak by the villages he has defended from attacking bandits and rampaging ogres. He is also know as the bane of faiths from the countless monestary's that have tried to coerce him into joining their ranks and were utterly destroyed by his hands for using the blood of the innocents as leverage. The only mark of the one he serves is the weapon he carries and none can remember who it is. That is untill now. It all happened in a blink of an eye, there Jai'fal was working in the fields when all of a sudden everything came back in a flash. He knew who it was that he served, the purpose in his teachings and the name bestowed on the weapon he carried on his back, "Green Fang". As he is reveling in his restored memories he hears this call that others can't hear and is compelled to respond to it's perfect melodies. The melody brings back a flood of memories of his friend Nickodemus. Organization: Friends/Contacts: Nickodemus Enemies: Worships:The god that is/was Gold/Silver/Copper 10,000gp Treasure:. Magic Items: Head Band of Mental Prowess CHA/WIS+4, Amulet of Mighty Fists+5, Monk's Robes, Ring of Protection+5, Belt of Physical Perfection+6, Bracers of Armor+8, Cloak of Resistance/Displacement+5 Notes: +4 ranks Forbidden Lore finding deathplace of the god that was, +4 ranks Forbidden Lore touching the reempowered statue of the god that is and memories of the battle between the gods and the lords of chaos. | Experience | Category:PC